(GxD) That's What Friends Are For
by HollyClarke16
Summary: When Duncan notices something odd about Gwen, Will he save her in time? Will he win her affections for him? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1: Love hurts

It all started in a hot sunny day, the sun boiled and didn't seem to go away in one bit.

A green teen punk, with a Mohawk and a few piercings was in a rush to go and see his best friend, who he has known since forever.

Duncan's POV*

Oh shit!! Shit shit!! Gwen is gonna kill me when she sees me late for the movie, as Duncan stopped his car with the breaks, he saw a girl with Midnight blue hair patterned with hair lights black or green.

Duncan knew in this moment that he felt something for Gwen, ever since he was a kid but Courtney got to him leaving his romantic thoughts of Gwen behind and making her his girlfriend.

"Hey Pasty!!"

"oh hi Duncan... Wait..."

"Oh shit.."

"Why are you late?"

"*sighs* Courtney wanted me to drop her off somewhere for her"

Gwen's eyebrows lit up in annoyance, whenever he mentions Courtney. *She is so cute when she does that.. Duncan thought*

Gwen's POV*

I just noticed that Duncan was staring at me and he looked like he was in a trance.. It was actually pretty cute

NO Gwen stop it!! You have Trent remember?! I don't love Duncan... I think?

Duncan was STILL staring at me, So I snuck up behind him and went over to his ear and whisper

Duncan?

Still no respond..l

Duncan?

Still...

DUNCAN!!!

He screamed a little and I couldn't help but laugh!! It was so funny!! Duncan then realised it was me and he gave me this devilish grin... Oh no.. He jumped on top of me and tickled my sides!!

Duncan's POV*

Here I was tickling Gwen and she was squealing with laughter and her face turned bright red.

I couldn't help but look at her, the sun reflecting on her pasty skin and her hair blowing in the windy breeze,

I started to blush and it's a good thing that I'm wearing jeans cuz I Think my hormones are out of control, if you know what I mean.

After the movie, I dropped Gwen off to her house and went back to my place, knowing that my parents had some business to do, I went up to my bedroom full of posters from bands which Gwen and I love.

My phone rings and the caller ID says Courtney

Great...

Hello?

Courtney: Hi Dunky!!!

Don't call me that!!

Courtney: Where were you by the way?

Oh, I was at the movies with Gwen

Courtney: WHAT?! OH NO NO NO NO, THAT HOME WRECKER IS NOT GONNA GET HER GOTH HOOKS INTO YOU, YOU ARE MINE!!!

Courtney!!!! Gwen is my best friend, We are just friends!!! *It kinda hurt my heart to say that* I am not gonna shut her up and she is not a home wrecker!!

Don't u talk about her like that!!!!

Courtney: How dare you speak to me like that?! I will be talking to you tomorrow at school and don't hang around that weird goth girl!!! Goodbye *hangs up*

Sighs* Tomorrow is gonna be a long day...

MEANWHILE

Gwen's POV*

TRENT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!

I THOUGHT I TOLD U TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT PUNK WANNABE

LEAVE DUNCAN OUT OF THIS, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!

DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!

Within that, Trent slaps Gwen hard in the face knocking Gwen off the floor and leaving a red, hand print on her left cheek. When Trent went home and Gwen was finally no,e, she ran upstairs crying in her bed not understanding why Trent does this thing her.

She knew that Trent hated Duncan ever since, Trent started dating Gwen, much to Duncan's dismay

She also knew that Duncan with would ask where she got the mark from, so she went through her makeup purse and put on some foundation to cover the mark.

After that, she went to sleep waiting for her dreams to fill her in.


	2. Chapter 2: Realisation

*Gwen's POV*

I woke up when the sun was on my face, memories came back to me, as I remembered that Trent hit me and gave me a black fucking eye that looked it wasn't gonna go away.

I quickly went over to the bathroom and put on some foundation to cover up my black eye in case anyone *cough* Duncan knew what happened.

My thoughts were interrupted by my brother knocking on the door saying he has to go for a shit, so of course I wanted to make him suffer XD

I went downstairs and I thanked my mum for making me breakfast, she gave me a little peck on the cheek as my school bus arrived "oh joy" I said sarcastically.

I sat at my usual seat, next to the window, then I saw Duncan coming over to me "Oh no" then Courtney dragged Duncan by his arm and pulled him to as seat together "Phew".

*Duncan's POV*

I looked at Gwen for a second while Courtney was talking to Lindsey about some fashion crap, for some reason she looked upset, "Why doesn't she want to me what's wrong? What did I do" I thought,

All I wanted to do was give her a hug and give her a lot of support, but I can't if she won't tell me… I'm her best friend, her buddy since little kids…..

*At School*

I decided to go and look for Gwen, but I saw her and Trent, it breaks my heart seeing them together, I don't know why tho, and it made me realise that Trent doesn't deserve a beautiful, amazing, creative girl like Gwen.

I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard Gwen and Trent argue and Trent pushes her! HOW FUCKING DARE HE!

*Gwen's POV*

I was shoved by Trent, roughly, leaving my arm grazed from the solid floor.

I could see people trying to figure out what is going on "Go away and mind your own business" I thought.

She then felt herself getting dizzy and her vision was blurry, the only thing she saw a person figure gently carried her in bridal style and took her out of the way.

To Be Continued...


End file.
